1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a method of introducing a recording medium to a transport path.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus which transports a recording medium using a transport unit with a drive roller is used. For example, JP-A-2007-152785 discloses a recording apparatus which transports a recording medium using a transport unit that is provided on the transport path of the recording medium, includes a drive roller, and is configured by a pair of rollers which pinch the recording medium.
However, in a recording apparatus of the related art such as that described above, there is a case in which, when introducing the recording medium to the transport path, after the recording medium is introduced to the transport path of the recording medium, the weight of the recording medium itself causes the recording medium to escape from the transport path.
In this manner, the recording apparatus of the related art has poor usability when introducing the recording medium to the transport path.